


Happy New Year

by spacedaydreamer



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom, Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, basically everyone's there but im tagging the more important ones, it's what's happening in the living room of the new years party, not as shippy; just good old holiday cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedaydreamer/pseuds/spacedaydreamer
Summary: Clover watches the celebration, a smile on her face and hope in her heart. This year- this year, things are going to be okay.





	

Clover sat on the couch in Junpei’s living room, enjoying the atmosphere. They’d been working hard all year, and this was the time to finally relax. The hosts of the party had disappeared along with Carlos, leaving Sigma, Diana, Aoi, Eric, Sean, Maria, Light, Alice, and Phi. Actually, after a second look, Clover realized that Maria and Phi were nowhere to be seen.

She’d sat down beside Light on the couch, and was just listening to him chat with Aoi. Ever since the decision game last year the two had been talking a bit, trying to get things working between SOIS and Crash Keys. She was pretty sure that there was something more to it than just working relationships- It was obvious to her that Light had a bit of a crush on Aoi, but she’d let them figure that out on their own time. 

Things had been pretty calm for her year, despite spending the majority of it looking for a terrorist that none of them were completely sure even existed. She’d done a ton of work with SOIS, hung out with all the past nonary game kids and Alice, and honestly? Just finally had an okay year, for the first time in a very long time. Not great, but alright. And in Clover’s book, that was good enough for her.

Clover relaxed back into the couch, just content to watch everyone else have a good time. She could see romance blooming all around her, but Clover wasn’t looking for any of her own- at least, not yet. Things were still too hectic, too busy, so she’d be plenty content just to watch as everyone else grew closer. She was still plenty young after all- she had _tons_ of time for romance, so why hurry things?

She turned her attention to the TV screen, excited to see the countdown finally beginning. She yelled to get everyone’s attention, and they were all waiting with baited breath for the final ten seconds. Time somehow passed both far faster and far slower than it should have been able to, but eventually they were there. Clover was leading the cheers, yelling with loud enthusiasm.

“Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one! Happy new year!!”

Clover pulled a party popper from her pocket- everyone jumped at the sudden noise, but she just laughed. Light gave her a pat on the head and just smiled, chuckling softly. 

“This year is going to be better- I can just feel it, y’know? I feel like we’ll be able to get things done. I know it.”

Everyone nodded as she spoke- even Eric actually looked comfortable for once, patting Sean on his very round head. Clover kept talking, enjoying the light mood.

“It’s cheesy as all hell to say, but I really do trust all of you- I _know_ that we can do this. Hell, we’ve already made a miracle, haven’t we? Just being here, we’re defying what was supposed to happen. We’re making our own futures, now.”

She’d even gotten a smile from Sigma- a very rare occurrence, unless that was just the alcohol. He didn’t seem like the type to get drunk often, so he probably had a low tolerance. Diana was nodding along beside him, their hands laced.

“I agree. I know we’ve all gone through a lot, but… I’m so happy I was able to meet you all. My life has only changed for the better since I met you all- well, excluding a few timelines.” They all chuckled a bit, and Diana smiled.

The conversation dissolved pretty quickly into smaller groups after this, Clover just half-listening to them all. She noticed when Junpei, Akane, and Carlos walked back in, both boy’s faces cherry-red and Akane smiling proudly with her hands clasped tightly around both of theirs.

She could occasionally see Phi and Maria from the kitchen too- Phi was blushing like a maniac, and she was pretty sure she’d seen Maria steal a kiss. They were totally perfect for each other, Clover was sure.

Well, it was late, but it wasn’t too late yet. Clover got up and walked over to where Light was, draping an arm around his shoulder. 

“Happy new year, Light!”

He smiled, and returned the salutation- but he had a bit of a surprised look on his face when He felt Clover nudge him over towards Aoi.

“I won’t interfere, but you really should try getting closer to him, y’know? Hold his hand or something, bro.”

She winked at Aoi before turning around, not even having to look at Light to know that a faint blush was on his face. That totally wasn’t interference- nope, not at all. She walked over to Alice, who was watching Clover with an amused expression.

“Clover, you are such a little meddler.”

“Le Gasp! Am not, Alice.”

They both laughed, and Clover grabbed hold of Alice’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Here’s to a better year, right?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is likely the last thing I'll write tonight, but it's kinda my hopes for 2017. 2016 was a bad year, but things aren't over. We're strong, and we're fighters- I've got faith that if we band together and fight for what we believe in, then we can get things done. We make our own future.
> 
> See you in 2017!


End file.
